There is a known car navigation device which is endowed with a map display function of displaying a road map of the vicinity of the vehicle position, a route calculation function of calculating a recommended route from a departure location to a destination location, a route guidance function of performing route guidance based upon a recommended route which has been calculated, and the like. The route calculation function also may be endowed with an enroute location addition function of newly adding an enroute location between the departure location and the destination location.
With a prior art enroute location addition function, map display is interrupted and a route editing screen is displayed, and the addition of an enroute location is performed with this route editing screen. Due to this, there is the problem that, when adding an enroute location upon the route, the operability may be bad. In particular, it is extremely troublesome to specify an enroute location to be added for a route with which a user is not familiar.